


Tale of a Little Nut

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, squirrel!stiles, squirrelinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Squirrelinski would never pass the oportunity for a new adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of a Little Nut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> AU in which everyone is a squirrel except for Derek! Just a little something I wrote for my bb <3
> 
> Oh, the squirrels are squirrels, but those squirrels with faces and human features. Like this one: 
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/50784f3a34ac9e0e4a7bfb93a405505f/tumblr_mjy1b2NYTC1r68ge7o1_500.png

In a forest of Beacon Hills stood a huge Pine tree. It was placed in a very nice spot where the sun would rise every single morning and the fresh air would dangle the most intriguing creatures of the nature. There lived Stiles Squirrelinski and his father, known as Sheriff Squirrelsinski. They had a pretty comfortable life among the other animals and creatures that inhabited around, but their worst fear were the creatures with wings such as owls and hawks; their worst enemies after the snakes.

Stiles would never miss an opportunity to explore the ground under the warm sun and fresh air. There were new adventures every single day and even under his father warnings, sometimes he would lurk a bit further, where the human beings resided, but it wasn’t much of an adventure in the end. He would only look for some different berries and nuts and go back straight to his home.

However, today was a different day. He was tired of the same old routine. His guts craved for something new, so he had an idea. Sheriff told him to never, ever trespass the limits of the forest, but stubborn as he was, no warning would stop him.

“Hey Stiles! We’re going to grab for some acorns at the Greenberg Tree! Wanna join us?”- Scott, a small honey squirrel asked excited, pointing to a big acorn tree not far away from there.

“Uh, no buddy, thanks but I’ll pass. I have something else in mind!”- He declares proudly, even though he knew that Scott would try to stop him anyway.

“You’re not going to an adventure without me, right?”- The other squirrel inquired, covering his own little paws protectively.

“Adventure? No, not today. I’m just going to stay here lurking around for more hazel-nuts.”- Stiles lied. He hated hiding things from his best friend, but if he didn’t, Scott wouldn’t let him go.

Scott and Isaac, a caramel squirrel, just nodded and ran together to the clearest part of the forest while Stiles tip-toed to the opposite direction. What could be so dangerous about the other half of the forest? He’d always wonder, but keep the thought to himself for the subject was quite a taboo between the Pine Tree’s folks.

Still not quite sure about what he should do, Stiles gave his first steps into the deepest and darkest part of the woods; all warnings from his father suddenly came up to his mind, but he wouldn’t give up so easy. His curiosity was bigger than his fear and sometimes, even bigger than his reasoning. 

Fearless, he ran between the huge oaks and musky grass, looking for some nuts. His goal was the huge Walnut tree his father told him about. It has been said that the tree had plenty of nuts for an entire family of squirrels, but no little creature ever ventured into those dark areas, so it was the perfect target for a very curious young squirrel as him.

Sometimes his little paws would fumble across the ground, searching for small berries and nuts, sometimes he would just sniff around looking for other squirrels, but there was no sign of any around there. The day was still very clear, though the woods were too dark already for it had many trees and bushes. There was something sinister about its scent, something like dead leaves and a burnt smell; very subtle, but still there. Even with that rotten appearance, the woods were not something that scarred him away; quite the opposite. It only lured him even more and from time to time he couldn’t help but cheer whenever he found a new nut.

Jumping happily from side to side, he had his little cheeks stuffed with nuts, but he still wanted to find the great Walnut. Somehow the odds seemed to be in his favor, for no danger came to defy his adventure, but maybe it was too soon to tell yet. When he finally found the huge ol’ tree his bushy tail moved rapidly in excitement; his beady dark eyes glistening in awe.

It was the most beautiful tree he’d ever seen in his whole life. Somehow his own tree didn’t seem to compare to the beauty and greatness of this Walnut tree. Suddenly the world seemed so much bigger than it was before, so new, so refreshing.

The walnuts were hanging, dazzling and so taunting that he couldn’t wait to have one of them in his small paws, but then there was a low sound; not recognizable first, but with time it became louder and louder. Suddenly a small hiss, a rustle between the fallen leafs and a creepy laugh. Stiles wished he’d never disobeyed his father when he realized what his fate was.

“Shhh… Hello little citizen… Walking around the woods all by yourself… Shhh?”- The snake hissed while it surrounded its prey.

“Jackson The snake?!”- Stiles blurted, not loud yet low enough to not be heard. 

His little heart beats fast against his chest, his whole body trembled in fear, there was no escape. For a moment he thought about giving up and accepting his fate as a meal, but a small spark of hope lightened his mind and he started to ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran, and ran until he finds a safe place under a whole in the ground.

Jackson The snake wouldn’t give up though. It came even faster to the hiding-place of the poor squirrel, ready to not only scare him, but to mound him as well. In a last desperate attempt, the little squirrel left his burrow and ran even further into the woods. That’s when he found an old, burnt mansion. His senses were tingling, saying that it was a bad idea, but he had no choice other than keep running for his life when all of sudden he stumbles upon a hard surface. When he looked down, he saw a pair of leather boots and then he was sure that it was the end. ‘Goodbye Stiles Squirrelinski. You’ve lived a very pleasant life’- were the only thoughts surrounding his mind.

Defeated by his fear, he shut his little eyes and waited for the worst, but when a loud roar reached his ears and he felt like he was obligated to see what was going on. The tall man in his front had no human features; he had pointy teeth and red glowing eyes. The loud noise was enough to send the snake away and soon the man had his regular form again.

Stiles had never seen a human from so close before, but he was almost sure that humans had neither claws nor red glowing eyes. ‘A werewolf!’- He whispered to himself as soon as he realized that the rumors were true. There was a shape-shifter in Beacon Hills. 

First, Stiles felt a little safer but in a matter of seconds he reminded himself that he was still in danger. As far as he was concerned, he was still a meal and not safe from the werewolf’s hands.

The man observed the little creature for a while with narrowed eyebrows, thinking about what he should do next. He decided to take the little creature inside, grabbing him by his middle. It was terribly shaking, terrified, scared and more than anything he wanted his dad or Scott or anyone from the Pine Tree around.

“What are you doing here?”- The man inquired as if he was talking to another human being.

Stiles trembled even harder as he brought his own tail to the front, covering his face; small legs shaking hard. He tried his best but he couldn’t hold the two small poop balls anymore.

“Please don’t eat me! I swear I taste awful, I must taste like dirt and poop. You’ll find something else that is tastier than me. Besides, it’s not like you want to eat something as adorable as me, right?” - The little squirrel was terrified and even his proud was hurt, but he wouldn’t miss a change to be snarky.

Derek closed his eyes in annoyance, pouting frustrated. He had absolutely no patience for this whole situation. “You just pooped on my table.”

“For the record I’m not afraid of you!”- The squirrel notified, even though his small body was still shaking. 

Sighing, Derek just shook his head with a serious visage. How the hell this could be his life? He was talking to a squirrel, a very loud mouthed squirrel. 

“Yeah, of course. It’s not like you just pooped on my table.”- The human remarked sarcastically, but this time he didn’t sound rude. His face relaxed for a bit, which was a good sign. 

Immediately Stiles expression changed, turning into a funny smirk. He finally uncovered his face, but his tail was still safe between his little arms.

“Wait a second. You saved me! You were saving me from the snake!”- Stiles dared. He wasn’t that scared anymore.

“I wasn’t saving you.”- Derek said too fast.-“I’m still wondering what you are doing here. This is private property.”

“Uh, no? You don’t own the forest buddy! The forest is my home, not yours. You have your own…Is that even a home?”- The little squirrel taunted; all the fear was gone.

“For your information I do own these woods. This is property of my family and I don’t care if you’re a small squirrel or anything else, these woods are not place for such a small creature.”- The human barked, but he didn’t sound mad; more like concerned. 

“Wow, you’re rude mr.sourwolf! I’m going already, okay?”- Stiles showed his tongue and searched around, but something was very wrong. His smirk soon became a terrified expression. He moved his little paws to the left and to the right on the table with no success.

The whole progress seemed to go down the drain when his little body started to shake again. He sniffed around, protecting his small paw with the other; Shaking his little head he whispered “It can’t be. Where’s it?”

“What are you looking for? The name is Derek Hale by the way.”- Derek informed, obviously not very thrilled about his nickname.

“My nut! My- My nutty nut…”- Stiles whispered, looking desperately from side to side, fumbling his little paws on the table.

“I don’t understand all this fuss about a little nut. Is that the nut you were talking about?”- Derek shook his hands, showing a small hazelnut.

“My nutty nut! It’s my nutty nut, give it back!”- Stiles hated sounding like a little kid, but that was his special nut. The small tears were already forming under his big beady eyes.

“All this for a nut? What’s so special about it?”- Derek asks with his eyebrows even more narrowed. It was just a small nut and nothing else.

“Give it back! It’s my nut!”-The squirrel ordered, but seeing that he had no success he jumped over the human’s arms, biting and scratching everywhere.

The bites had absolutely no effect against Derek. Actually they were just tickling his ripped muscles instead of causing any harm, but the small creature was not joking around. He bit as strong as he could, crying desperately for his nut until Derek finally realized what was going on. There was a bite mark in the nut; it probably meant something to the little one.

“Take it.”- Derek said, giving the small nut to the squirrel who grabbed the treat between his little paws and pressed it protectively against his small chest.

“You’re mean and I hate you… Look at my size! Look at your size, asshole!”- Stiles sniffed, hiding the nut into his red hoodie pouch. He sounded genuinely hurt.

For years, Derek never felt as regretful as he was feeling right now. Something like this only happened after Kate and from that day he swore that nothing else would hurt him again, but it turned out that he was wrong. He had no intention of hurting the poor creature. 

“I didn’t mean to… Listen, you better go away. Go back to your family.”- Derek tried, but he wouldn’t ask apologies that easily. It wasn’t something he’s used to nowadays.

Stiles hid his face under his tail for the second time. He was lost, he was still scared and he didn’t know what to do. 

“I don’t… I’m lost, Derek. I don’t know how to go back.”- Again, Stiles showed his vulnerability and If there was something Stiles hated with a passion was feeling helpless.

Derek just nodded, trying to figure something out, but when he turned his head back to the table, the poor squirrel was already lying exhausted, completely asleep, but at least his tiny heart seemed to slow down for a bit. Sighing, Derek took the little squirrel in his hands and prepared a small nest for him using his own shirt.

He quickly cleaned Stiles’ mess and headed to his room. There was no furniture there, but an old mattress was placed on the floor. Tomorrow he had a lot of things to do, starting for taking the loud squirrel safe and sound to his family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles Squirrelinski woke up to the humming of the birds and the sound of the trees shaking with the wind. He never felt so warm before and once he realized that he was all snuggled in a small piece of fabric, he felt safe. Maybe the human wasn’t such a douchebag in the end.

Curious, he sniffed around looking for Derek but all he found were small pieces of something he’d never seen before over his improvised blanket. With his tiny paws holding a piece, he observed the little treat, amused by its delicious smell. His instincts were saying ‘no’ to the treat, but it wasn’t like the human would poison the little gift or something like that, so Stiles decided to give it a try.

His little nose snuffled, touched the small piece suspiciously. It took a while until he finally decided to give it some small licks and how surprised he was to find that the small piece tasted like nothing he’d ever eaten before. It was so tasty and sweet that he couldn’t hold a bite followed by very small bites and in a matter of seconds the little piece was long gone.

“We call this chocolate.”- Derek started, amused by the happiness of the small creature.

“Chocolate? Hm… Holy nuts, it tastes so good!”- Stiles exclaimed as if he’d discovered the biggest secret of the world.-“You wouldn’t have some more in your pocket, would you?”

“Later. Now we’re going to take you home.”- Derek notified as he rose up from his mattress, already dressing his leather jacket and grabbing the small squirrel to his shoulder.

The Pine Tree was not far from there, but for Stiles the whole path seemed to be miles away and for Derek’s displeasure, the small squirrel never stopped asking the most random questions about his life, but Derek would never admit that it was nice having someone to talk to after so many years alone. In the moment they arrived, Sheriff the squirrel ran as fast as he could, jumping over Derek’s legs to climb him like a tree.

“Stiles! Stiles where have you been?”- The poor squirrel shouted desperately, trying to reach his son.

“I’m here dad! I’m sorry…”- Stiles yelled back, reaching his father’s small arms. 

Sheriff didn’t say a word since then. He just embraced his son into a tight hug, feeling his heart slowly calming down; all the adrenaline from the previous day finally becoming slower.

“Don’t you ever do something stupid like that again, all right? You almost killed me Stiles!”- His dad declared,sounding more relieved than angry.

“I’m really sorry dad, but I’m okay. I swear I’m okay.”- Stiles was feeling very guilty for making his old man so worried.

Derek just shook his head to the thought of a family reunion and just deposited the two squirrels on the floor, before giving a step back. He was ready to go home when he felt small paws all around his legs and soon over his jacket. Three very audacious squirrels climbed him and started digging into his pockets.

“Hm, what’s that funny smell? Smells good!”- A bald squirrel inquired, sniffing into the pockets.

“Hey Boyd, hey Isaac! Look what I found!” – Taking a small piece of chocolate in her hands, Erica the squirrel studied the small treat before giving a small bite.-“It’s safe! Come on boys, have a bite!”

She offered one small piece to both friends. The squirrels never tasted something so good like that before. It was like an explosion of delicious sensations into their small mouths.

“Get out.”- Derek warned, getting the three squirrels out of his jacket and straight to the grass. 

“Rude!”- Erica yelled, still tasting her delicious chocolate tip.

Needless to say, the sheriff didn’t approve of his son’s little adventures and made him promise that he would never go back to the human’s house. Of course Stiles promised that he would never go back, but even promises can be broken sometimes. 

Everyday Stiles would take his free time to visit Derek and the human didn’t even seem to bother about it. He would never admit it out loud, but the small partner somehow became important for him. 

“So… Where’s your pack?”- Stiles asked randomly as he played with an orange. 

Derek just stared back at him, giving a tiresome sigh for the wounds were still too open in his heart; though he didn't think much about his family after the regular visits from the strange squirrel. It wasn't like he'd forgot about everything, but the pain has become a little easier to handle now. 

“This is none of your business.”- He finished sharply, going back to his chair’s fixing. 

“Rude. I’m just trying to talk here, all right?”- Stiles pouted, hiding his face under his tail in a sign of frustration.

“My family is dead.”- Derek started -“There was a fire here a couple of years ago. All my family was murdered.”

Stiles stopped playing with his orange for a while to pay attention to the story. He didn’t say a word, but nodded in sympathy as if he understood exactly what Derek was talking about.

“Hm… I’ve lost my mom too… She was very sick when I was younger and… Well, you might imagine the rest of the story.”- He sighed, caressing the small nut inside of his red pocket. 

“That’s why your nut is so important…”- Derek realized. So the nut was a gift from his mother; makes sense.

Stiles just nodded in agreement, taking the orange back into his arms to play around. He didn’t like to talk about what happened to his mother, but the human seemed to understand that feeling very well. In the end, both felt relieved because neither of them said those famous words of condolences and it was not like they would say something like that to each other. Just knowing the fact that someone else acknowledged their pain was enough.

After a while, they are just sitting in a comfortable silence at the burnt porch; Stiles still playing with the orange, rolling from side to side while Derek stared at the sky, waiting for the sunset.

“Hey! Look what I can do!” Stiles demanded, eventually breaking the silence between them.

The squirrel bit its own tail and bounced, rolling his body back and forth. It was a very common trick between the squirrels, but nobody could explain why Derek was smiling; Genuinely smiling with the simple trick and that made Stiles feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“That’s a good trick.”- Derek muttered, trying to hide his smile, but it was too late.

“Are you laughing? Holy Nuts, that’s first time I see you laughing!”- Stiles commented victorious.

“I was not laughing.”- Derek retorts. His little buddy was actually very funny but he would never admit.

“Yeah, right. Keep saying this to yourself big guy. You know that I’m awesome.”- Stiles concluded, returning to his spot to lay with the orange.

And like this, all of sudden, the days didn’t sound so boring anymore. Stiles would make sure to check Derek whenever he could and Derek wouldn’t say a word about the small creature playing around his house; he was even starting to get used with his company.

Sometimes Stiles would ask his father’s permission to spend the night at Derek’s mansion and the sheriff would just give in; he couldn’t bear his son pouting all day long. Derek felt weird in the beginning, but somehow the small squirrel has become part of his life. Their days together started to become something he would look forward to instead of ignoring. What a deviant small little creature to come into his life with no invitation, but now was de rigueur in his mansion.

Everything happened so naturally that It has become a habit between them. During the night, Derek would lie down in his mattress and Stiles would just lie comfortably by his side, snuggling with his own tail, but tonight wassn't one of those days. Tonight Stiles decided to do something diferent. 

With no previous warning, the small squirrel climbed Derek’s washboard abs, turning around and adjusting himself into his chest; It was a warm spot and it quickly became Stiles favorite special place ever. Derek avoided opening his eyes to not scare the squirrel away, but a small smile was drawn in his lips. 

Deep down his chest he could feel a very pleasant warm . Not like a heat or something like that. It kind of hurts, but it wasn’t a bad hurt at all; It only helped Derek to feel alive again, something he couldn't feel for years. 

He's not alone anymore.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I hope you guys liked it :) It's just a small piece of randomness. Not a crack exactly,but not that serious :)
> 
> Well, feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want!
> 
> vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
